Various deployment methods and systems may be used to deploy various payloads at various, locations.
In some implementations a payload may be deployed manually, e.g., by a person, which may carry and/or place the payload at a desired destination.
In other implementations, a payload may be remotely deployed using any suitable deployment device and/or system. For example, a remotely controlled robot may be used to carry and/or place the payload.